This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to evaluate the use of stents compared to supervised exercise therapy (exercise rehabilitation), and to also compare each of these treatments to optimal medical care. Optimal medical care for most people with claudication includes encouragement to stop smoking, use of home-based unsupervised exercise and use of claudication medications.